Embodiments of the invention described herein relate generally to particle accelerators, and more particularly to particle accelerators having moveable mechanical devices located within acceleration chambers.
Particle accelerators, such as cyclotrons, may have various industrial, medical, and research applications. For example, particle accelerators may be used to produce radioisotopes (also called radionuclides), which have uses in medical therapy, imaging, and research, as well as other applications that are not medically related. Systems that produce radioisotopes typically include a cyclotron that has a magnet yoke surrounding an acceleration chamber. The cyclotron may include opposing pole tops that are spaced apart from each other. Electrical and magnetic fields may be generated within the acceleration chamber to accelerate and guide charged particles along a spiral-like orbit between the poles. To produce the radioisotopes, the cyclotron forms a particle beam of the charged particles and directs the particle beam out of the acceleration chamber and toward a target system having a target material. In some cases the target system may be situated inside the acceleration chamber. The particle beam is incident upon the target material thereby generating radioisotopes.
It may be desirable to use various mechanical devices within the acceleration chamber during operation of a particle accelerator. For example, it may be desirable to move a foil holder, which holds a foil that strips electrons from charged particles. It may also be desirable to move a diagnostic probe to test the particle beam along different portions of the desired path. However, these and other mechanical devices must be capable of operating within the environment of the acceleration chamber. During operation of the particle accelerator, the acceleration chamber may be evacuated and a large magnetic field may exist therein. In some cases, magnetic components in the mechanical devices may disturb the magnetic field responsible for directing the charged particles. Furthermore, a large amount of radiation may exist along the interior surfaces that define the acceleration chamber. In addition to the above concerns regarding the environment, mechanical devices within the acceleration chamber may require a large amount of space and be difficult to operate or may lack a high level of precision. In addition, mechanical devices within the acceleration chamber can be mechanically linked to electromagnetic actuators/motors outside of the vacuum chamber. These motors cannot operate effectively in a high magnetic field of the acceleration chamber and can also interfere with the well-defined magnetic field therein. As such, the electromagnetic motors may be interconnected to the mechanical devices inside the acceleration chamber with mechanical components that extend through a vacuum feed. However, these mechanical components and the vacuum feed increase the complexity of the particle accelerator.
Accordingly, there is a need for particle accelerators having mechanical devices in the acceleration chamber that are smaller, less costly, and/or easier to operate than known mechanical devices. There is also a need for particle accelerators and methods that reduce radiation exposure to individuals who operate or maintain the particle accelerators. There is also a general need for alternative devices that facilitate operating and/or maintaining particle accelerators and/or that are not sensitive to radiation exposure.